


Kissing Booth

by Laurahollisinatardis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurahollisinatardis/pseuds/Laurahollisinatardis
Summary: Betty needs to earn a little cash to fund the school newspaper so what better way to do it than with a kissing booth?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Olivia+Bennett).



> This was just a lil idea I thought up on the bus ride home. I am a horrible writer but I couldn't resist putting these two cuties in this scenario. ENJOY

Sitting with her back at a perfect 90 degree angle, fingers laced together, and a smile plastered on her face, Betty Cooper watched as hurried peers passed back and forth in front of the small booth she was currently stationed at. Upon deciding to restart the school newspaper, the Blue and Gold, Betty realized she had absolutely no funds to even print one paper. She knew the students at Riverdale High didn’t really participate in buying anything from any of the various fundraisers that seemed to float around the school at least twice a month. 

The River Vixens had tried selling donuts a few weeks ago but Betty only managed to sell one box to her mom, and it wasn’t even really to her mother because Alice Cooper didn’t believe in indulging in sugary products. So Betty had bought a dozen for herself and ate almost the entire box in one sitting. Veronica had sold nearly twenty boxes but that was only because her mother, Hermione Lodge, had brought the fundraising paper to her work, Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. All together, the cheerleading squad had sold enough to buy new uniforms for everyone with an added bonus of a chocolate heart which had been Cheryl Blossom’s touch. 

It had been a stretch but Betty had persuaded Jughead to help her construct a “kissing booth” of sorts. The stand had a vintage vibe to it including peach colored lipstick kisses and heart stickers of multiple shades of red stuck all over. They were the holographic kind that glittered in the right light unlike those regular old boring solid colored stickers. Betty wasn't fucking around. Jughead had been skeptical at first but once Betty had glammed the hell out of it, he was taken aback. 

One dollar for one kiss...it was simple. Betty would ditch her lunch period to sit in a booth...all alone....desperate for kisses to help pay for her newspaper...Did she look like a loser? Because she wasn’t...she was just...passionate about writing. 

With every rush of air that swept by her when an uninterested student whizzed past, Betty became more insecure and had a hard time concealing her disappointment. She tightened her golden ponytail, her Eton blue eyes desperately searching a sea of students for at least one person to approach her booth. Maybe this was a stupid idea.  
Only a handful of students, mostly ignorant jocks, had stepped up to Betty’s booth, desperate to get a taste of a River Vixen. But after every kiss, Betty was just left in disgust and it took her almost five minutes after each one to contemplate whether it was worth it or not. 

Three minutes before the bell would ring to indicate a class change and the end of her lunch, a familiar flame haired boy approached her. “Kissing booth,” he read slowly, his eyes moving in zig zags across the booth to take in every heart that had been carefully placed there. Betty locked eyes with her childhood best friend, part of her screaming to remain calm and the other part taking in just how handsome he looked in his Letterman jacket. “Yep. One dollar for one kiss,” Betty smiled eagerly, staring intensely as Archie fished inside his left coat pocket for a dollar bill. He smoothed out the edges and gently placed it in her hand. Her cheeks became rosy as she reached under the booth to put the money safely in a small cash box. 

Archie grinned his infamous boy-next-door grin and Betty tried to sit up straighter than she already was, which proved nearly impossible “One kiss coming up.”  
Betty’s eyes fluttered shut, her heart racing. Her childhood fantasies were seconds from becoming true. A kiss from Archie Andrews! Even under these circumstances, Betty knew it would feel real...to her at least. She parted her lips ever so slightly, waiting for his to meet hers. But Archie only gave her a slight peck to her cheek, which was more near her hairline, said an awkward goodbye, and took off, probably to his next class. 

Betty was left in utter disbelief and disappointment. She felt like a huge idiot. Of course Archie Andrews, almost captain of the Riverdale Bulldogs football team after Jason Blossom’s death, would never think of her in that way or kiss her, on the mouth, in the middle of a crowded and filthy school hallway. One of the yellowed fluorescent lights buzzed sadly above her, reflecting her current emotions. Betty hunched over and reached for the dingy cash box, fiddling with the lock and pawing it open.  
Six dollars. This was such a stupid fucking idea. Maybe I should have just left the newspaper retired. Who's gonna read it anyway? 

Standing with the notion to leave, Betty’s heart nearly caught in her throat as a hand slapped a twenty dollar bill down on the booth’s wooden surface.  
Mouth agape in incredulity, Betty glanced up in complete shock to see her best friend, Veronica Lodge, smirking down at her. “R-Ronnie! Hey!” Betty stuttered,unsubtly shutting the lid of her almost vacant cash box. “I thought you’d be at lunch?” 

“Yeah, well, you weren’t there and Jughead was trying to convince me to believe his crazy theory that Cheryl killed Jason,” Betty flinched as a vivid image of her sister, Polly, flashed into her mind. She was hugging Jason the last time she saw them together. “So I thought I’d come find you.”

“Well, here I am,” the blonde fiddled with her fingers, trying not to glance at the crisp bill Veronica had laid on the table. “Pretty nice business you’ve got going on here, Betts. How much dough did you rake in? It’s gotta be at least a hundred.” Veronica toyed with the lock on the cash box while Betty looked down ashamed, embarrassment flooding her steadily growing rosy cheeks. “Six bucks,” she whispered, not brave enough to meet her friend’s eyes. 

“What?!” Veronica nearly screamed, alerting a small freshman who hurried past her blazing glare. “You’ve got to be joking, Betty.” Veronica couldn’t bear talking to the top of Betty’s head anymore, so she stuck a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet her gaze. “I wish I was, Ronnie. I’m just a joke. No one wants to come do this stupid kissing booth because every time they look at me, all they see is Polly.”

Veronica snorted which made Betty’s eyebrows furrow. “I didn’t know your sister, but Betty I know you enough to tell you that you are your own unique person and anyone who didn’t lay down their life savings for you at this adorable kissing booth doesn’t know what they’re missing. I know if I could...I would.”

Betty’s heart was hammering so hard she was surprised that the dark haired girl couldn’t hear it. “Ronnie, you don’t have to pay.” Betty meant it as a ‘don’t take pity on me because I really don’t need that right now’, but Veronica took it as a whole new meaning. “So what you’re saying is that I can kiss you for free?” Shit. Fuck. Shitfuck. 

If Betty’s face was flushed before, it was now burning in the pits of her own torturous hell. Veronica chewed her lip, trying to hide a growing smirk. “Uh..um..” Betty found it humiliating how she couldn’t even form words after a simple teasing statement from her friend. “Just shut up and kiss me, Cooper.”

Veronica flawlessly leaned over the tiny booth, sweeping her velvet hair out of her face, and closing the distance between them. She slowly closed her dark, mysterious eyes and brushed her nose against Betty’s. Veronica’s hot breath tingled Betty’s lips seconds before she captured them between her own, the sweet tang of cherry lip gloss seeping into her taste buds. 

Betty’s lips were soft, warm, and inviting to Veronica and she deepened the kiss. She traced her tongue over Betty’s wet lips and felt the blonde smile into her. Their lips smacked ever so gently and Betty felt her insides turn to pudding. Her best friend’s fingers had curled fittingly over her cheeks, snugly clasping the warmth from Betty’s blush. A low hum escaped Veronica’s throat at almost the exact moment that a quiet moan sounded from Betty's, and at that moment, she swore she heard the roar of the ocean in her ears. Their lips smacking and noses bumping,Veronica and Betty were lost in the heat of the moment.

When Betty finally pulled away, very much reluctantly, she slowly opened her eyes and caught Veronica’s stare. Her pupils were so blown and dark that Betty didn't know where Veronica's iris started or ended. Betty bit her lip innocently, invisible shivers pulsing through her steaming body. The moment they had shared during cheerleading tryouts was one thing but this kiss was completely different. No words could form a proper argument for denial against the passion behind this kiss. 

“One down, nineteen to go,” Veronica grinned mischievously, her warm palm still cupping Betty’s cheek. As soon as the sentence had departed from her lips, which housed slightly smudged lipstick, the bell above them rang. Betty huffed in annoyance wishing with every ounce of her body that Veronica had arrived a few minutes earlier so they could continue. Veronica seemed to be thinking the same thing as she glanced down at the cute blonde. 

“Shall we continue at my place after school?” 

Betty swore that she had never smiled this genuinely large, not even after Archie had once called her cute on a rare occasion. “I would love that, Ronnie.”


End file.
